


LIES

by Aya813



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Lies, Light Angst, M/M, Rarepair, TsukiKage, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya813/pseuds/Aya813
Summary: “Seseorang yang penah berbohong akan cenderung melakukan kebohongan lainnya,stop it kei... ““let's just end it here”.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 7





	LIES

“Tobio, mau sampe kapan kita diem- dieman kayak gini?” ucap Tsukishima sedikit menaikan intonasi, di lain sisi sang lawan bicara tampak tak bergeming sedikit pun.

Kageyama masih diam, terduduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya, tak uput juga tangannya yang lentik asik memainkan ujung- ujung dari tali sepatunya.

Tsukishima sudah cukup sabar menunggu kekasihnya itu membuka suara, pasalnya sudah satu jam setelah semua anggota club meninggalkan mereka di gym berdua dengan dalih jadwal piket untuk membersihkan peralatan.

“Kalo cuma mau diem- dieman mending kita pulang, sebentar lagi petugas juga mau datang”.

Tsukishima bersiap untuk bangkit dari duduknya namun gerakan Tsukishima terhenti. Kageyama menahan lengan Tsukishima sehingga ia kembali terduduk.

“Tobio, denga-” belum sempat Tsukishima menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia dikejutkan dengan pelukan Kageyama yang tiba- tiba.

Tsukishima mendengus tapi tetap membalas pelukan itu. Kageyama semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

Jujur saja setelah hampir satu tahun ia menyandang status pemilik hati sang setter andalan tim karasuno itu, Tsukishima masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti jalan pikiran sang raven.

“Kei, kamu masih sayang sama aku kan?” tanya sang raven dengan suara yang teredam.

“Kenapa tiba- tiba, hm?”. Tsukishima tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut kekasih manisnya itu.

“euumm~“. Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya masih diposisi yang sama.

“Tanpa aku jawab juga sudah jelas bukan?”.

“Tapi aku mau denger jawaban kei” balas Kageyama.

“Kei sayang sama Tobio, cuma sama Tobio dan selalu Tobio, udah puas hmm?”. Tsukishima mengelus rambut sang raven dengan lembut.

“Kalo sama kak Kuroo?”.

Sunyi. Mereka terdiam.

“Haha kamu serius nanya gituan?.” Tawa hambar Tsukishima menggema di dalam gym memecah keheningan di malam itu.

Kageyama tak menanggapi, ia jelas sadar sepenuhnya dengan pertanyaan tadi.

“Tobio, denger ya... ” Tsukishima berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Kageyama yang terasa nyaman dipelukannya tapi sang raven enggan beralih.

“Aku udah gaada apa apa sama kak Kuroo, paham?!”. Ucap Tsukishima setelah berhasil merenggangkan jarak keduanya. Ditatapnya lamat kedua manik biru yang sedikit meredup, ia baru saja menyadarinya jika sedari tadi kekasih dipelukannya itu sedang menyembunyikan kegusaran yang dirasanya.

Kageyama beranjak, berdiri membelakangi Tsukishima sambil menatap langit langit.

“Waktu kamu bilang kamu sayang sama aku, jujur aja aku seneng banget haha.. apalagi aku dengan jelas denger suara detak jantung kamu yang bertambah cepat ... ” menoleh Kageyama kearah sang kekasih. _“But.. i know you lied”_ lanjutnya.

Tsukishima diam, bukannya tak ada niat menyanggah hanya saja ia tahu sang raven belum selesai mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

“Dulu aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel, kamu tahu? disana ditulis kalau **_jantung seseorang akan berdetak lebih cepat saat ia berbohong_** ”.

“Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan tolak ukur, Tobio” sanggah Tsukishima tak setuju.

“Haha tentu saja, meskipun aku bodoh tapi aku tahu dan saat itu aku juga berpikir betapa tidak masuk akalnya tulisan itu”. Kageyama menghela napas panjang bersiap melanjutkan ucapan yang mungkin nantinya akan jadi titik balik di hubungan ini.

“Tapi hari ini aku paham kenapa mereka menuliskan hal seperti itu... aku memastikannya dengan pertanyaan terakhir dari ku dan semuanya benar seperti dugaan ku”.

“Tobio... aku tidak bohong padamu, saat aku bilang aku sayang sama kamu ya memang aku sayang, dan soal artikel yang kamu baca itu, ... kamu tidak harus mempercayainya” ucap Tsukishima yang sudah berdiri beratatap muka dengan Kageyama.

“Seseorang yang penah berbohong akan cenderung melakukan kebohongan lainnya, _stop it kei_ ... “

“ _let's just end it here”_.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in this fandom uwu  
> thank yang udah baca ya ·ᴗ·  
> be safety and stan tsukikage yall


End file.
